Grimm Hound
by seraphimnight
Summary: During their initiation, Team RWBY finds a wolf faunus with silver eyes and a semblance that should not exist. Who is he and how will he affect how events unfold. Slight AU and my first ever fanfic. T rating for eventual violence. On indefinite hiatus. A COMPLETE REWRITE IS NOW IN THE WORKS, PLEASE READ THE LATEST CHAPTER FOR MORE INFO!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my very first Fanfic so please enjoy. There is a concluding auther's note that will contain several bullets of information.**

 ***rewritten as an experiment with a few small changes here and there***

Ruby POV

 _This was so cool._ That was the thought that had been constantly crossing Ruby's mind since she was allowed to enroll into Beacon Academy. Despite the weird incident with Roman Torchwick and the less than fortunate events that happened on her first day, she was ready to let Crescent Rose take care of everything today.

Professor Ozpin had finished explaining the rules for the initiation and students were now being catapulted into the Emerald Forest.

Finally, it was her turn. She braced herself and the catapult flung her to some random part of the forest below.

Ruby couldn't help but enjoy flying through the air, which was distracting her from the fact that she was flying through the air. It wasn't until Ruby felt gravity pulling her down that she realized she was falling. _Oh no, how do I land._ That thought spiraled in her head as she flew over a fresh scar in the forest below.

…. **Time skip 30 minutes**

The group of eight had finally gotten the relics and were now being chased back to the cliff they gad been launched from by the deathstalker. Ruby wasn't using her semblance so she didn't leave her friends behind. Ruby took a moment to dodge a tree and shoot at the giant grimm to keep it as a distance. But as she turned, her heel caught on what she thought was a root and fell flat on her butt. The tree barked in pain in response to the 15 year-old kicking it. "Stupid tree," Ruby groaned as she cocked the rifle part of her weapon. As Ruby got up, she realized the tree just barked and that the roots were wearing bloodied pants. Ruby snapped her head towards the tree trunk and saw silver eyes glaring back at her. Ruby didn't have much time to think before the deathstalker's crashing reminded her it was there. "Oh no, we gotta run," Ruby shrieked at the person she just tripped over. She grabbed the person's arm and was about take off with them in tow, but a pained growl alerted her to the unfortunate soul's injuries.

"Don't worry about me," they grunted.

"Ruby, hurry up," Yang called after taking a pot shot at the giant grimm. Ruby looked at Yang, then the grimm, then the person she just tripped on.

"Arrgh, guys, catch up to us at the cliff," Ruby called back. Ruby wrapped her arm around the person's torso and took off using her semblance.

"Wait, us?," Yang said after her younger half-sister took off leaving a trail of rose petals.

Ruby sped off towards the cliff with the injured figure still in tow. With her semblance, it didn't take long to reach her destination. However, the sounds of fighting warned her that she only had a brief reprieve. Seeing the ruins and the cliff they preceded, Ruby stopped and set her charge down. Ruby finally got a good look at the Man she had been carrying. He was a wolf faunus with black hair, around Yang's age. He had a terrible gash on his forehead that was still bleeding and a mangled leg, as well as several other minor wounds. He was wearing what looked to have been a monochrome military combat gear but the only armor he was wearing was a gauntlet on his left arm. It appeared that his only weapons were a sword with a plain steel stirrup guard and a dagger. In his right hand was a white jacket. Those were all the details Ruby could gather before her original group caught up, along with the pursuing grimm.

"Fight with your comrades...don't abandon them," the faunus grunted with a stern look.

"But," Ruby started to say.

"Go," he barked.

Ruby reluctantly rejoined the fighting. Yang was going to scold her, but seeing the injured man made her understood why her sister took off before. The group had enough time to take up stances before the deathstalker broke out of the forest.

"Any ideas," Yang asked.

"I've got a plan," Ruby

Faunus POV

The wolf faunus, not understanding anything going on, why he was there, or who he was for that mater, watched as the two teams split up and dealt with their respective targets. _They're good, but definitely need more training._ Somehow, he was reading their moves and those of the grimm, gauging and watching intently. This was until he had to roll out of the path of several nevermore feathers.

"You okay...whatever your name is," Ruby called. The faunus just huffed and nodded. As he watched the fighting continue, he took plenty of mental notes. Again he glanced back at the feathers that nearly impaled him. As he stared at them, he felt something akin to hunger. He pulled himself to the nearest feather and took a bite of it to satisfy the curious feeling. After which the feather completely evaporated. It was a bitter and sour flavor that made him grimace. But the flavor came with a certain power that spread through him. While he was distracted, the deathstalker was impaled with its own stinger. His wounds still hurt terribly, but he ignored it as he stood up. He wasn't going to let these 8 individuals fight for him. He gritted his teeth taking his stance and drawing his sword. He focused on his sword and a black mist began to emanate from it. The faunus took aim at where the nevermore would be on the cliff after having heard what the second team was planning. As soon as Ruby caught the nevermore in her scythe, he shot a shadow version of the feather he took a bite out of. The black feather impaled the grimm on the cliff wall, granting Ruby the resistance she needed to cleave its head off. He collapsed after seeing the fruits of his efforts.

 **A/N: Before you guys get up in arms, let me clarify a few things**

 **The oc does have amneisia.**

 **Yes, he did eat the nevermore feather and reproduce the attack. That is part of his semblance, and there is a very clever reason for it that I think most of you will enjoy. So please refrain from completely tearing me a new one until the reason presents itself.**

 **Please review. Thank you for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

Weiss POV

Weiss had just flung Ruby at the nevermore as part of the ridiculous plan that Ruby herself came up with. She followed along as everything was going according to the plan. That was until one of the nevermore's own feathers impaled it to the cliff. Weiss almost forgot to place glyphs to prevent Ruby from falling to her possible death due to the sudden aid. However, once she was assured of Ruby's safety, she looked for the source of the aid to discover the man Ruby had apparently dragged out of the forest was now standing. Well, he was standing when she looked his direction. He collapsed almost immediately after she saw him standing. Everyone decided to converge on the now unconscious man to see if he was alright. Weiss immediately noticed several things about him that made her uncomfortable. His current attire were those of the Special Ops teams of Atlas, Weiss didn't know which they belonged to though. His weapons were also of Atlasien make given their plain, matte steel appearance that defined the Atlas military. The last thing she noticed was the jacket he held. Weiss knew without a doubt that it was the formal military jacket of an Atlasien officer, even in its crumpled state. Weiss nearly jumped when Ruby finally rejoined the group. "Who is he," Weiss asked after collecting herself. Ruby only shrugged to Weiss' displeasure. "I tripped over him while we were running from the deathstalker," Ruby chimed with a hint of being proud of herself. "Well, he's from Atlas, so we should probably bring him to Ozpin," Weiss groaned. "How do you know he's from Atlas," Blake asked. "I recognize his clothes and jacket, he must be one the few faunus who tried to better themselves in the Atlasien military," Weiss remarked, irratating the raven haired girl. Weiss wanted to inspect the jacket the faunus was holding onto, but decided not to take it from them.

Ozpin POV

Ozpin had just seen the final moments of the initiation, pleased with the results of his students. However, he couldn't help but wonder about the faunus Miss Rose had pulled from the forest. He saw what he thought to be the faunus taking a bite out of the nevermore feather and then produce one of his own. Unfortunately, the camera that captured this was too far away to definitively prove this. He resigned himself to asking the faunus about what the camera had captured after the faunus woke up. _This really will be an interesting year._ Ozpin took another sip of his coffee as a medical team led by Glynda Goodwitch raced towards the students.

…. **Time skip a few hours**

Faunus POV

The faunus woke up in what appeared to be an infirmary. He sat up despite how sore his muscles were. Looking over himself, he saw that his wounds were all healed except for the one on his head which had been bandaged. _Well, this seems familiar...I think._ The faunus began to ponder on his situation, trying to remember anything before he was awakened by the small redhead. After a short while of fruitlessly trying to remember anything besides the occasional image flashing through his mind, the sound of a door opening alerted him to a visitor. The faunus saw a white haired man in a green and black suit. The man looked younger than his hair suggested, but his eyes looked older than they should. "I am professor Ozpin, the headmaster of this academy, now who are you," Ozpin said calmly. Something about the man told the faunus that lies and deceit would only cause him more trouble. "I don't know who I am, I can't remember anything meaningful before the short redhead woke me up," the faunus responded. "That's unfortunate," Ozpin said after taking a sip from his mug. The faunus shrugged, "I guess you've already tried to learn my identity before now". "Yes, we believed you to be Atlasien military, but there seem to be no records of you," Ozpin sighed with a hint of defeat. _Atlas...yes, that's familiar...and irritating._ The faunus thought on the word some more, a few brief flashes of buildings and people greeted him. _Mutt...dog...filthy animal...hound._ Those words came to mind with no specific force, but somehow they brought a smile to his face. "Well, seeing as I can't remember my name, you can call me Hound," the faunus grinned with spite and pride. "Isn't that demeaning for you," Ozpin said with a cocked eyebrow. "Yes, I remember being called it as an insult, but for some reason, I feel pride towards the word," the faunus chuckled. "Well, if you insist, but typically your generation has a name that represents a color," Ozpin remarked. _Hound doesn't make for much of a formal name...silver, that means something to me….Sterling._ "Sterling Hound then, is that acceptable," Sterling finally said. "Interesting choice, but given that you have silver eyes, one I cannot fault," Ozpin nodded. _I must have silver eyes then._ Sterling shrugged to himself. "Now, that we have introductions taken care, how shall we proceed?" Sterling asked plainly. "Well, seeing as you don't remember anything, I'm not sure quite how to either," Ozpin said as he took another sip. Sterling knew the man before him knew so much more than he let on. "Hmm, how about you start with how you thought I was from Atlas, as well as any other information you have on me," Sterling gave a smug smirk with that statement. Ozpin observed Sterling for a moment. "Very well, we presumed you to be of Atlas given you were wearing Atlasien military gear," Ozpin paused after saying this to take another sip of coffee. "You were also holding an Atlasien officer's jacket, one of my students identified it as female pilot's formal jacket, however, the owner's identity remains unknown," Ozpin finished. Sterling observed the man and tried to think on the information he had just been given. A few flashes of what he hoped to be the correct memories washed over him, but the flashes weren't coherent. "If I could see the jacket again, it might jog some memories, but I feel you have a much more urgent question to ask me," Sterling said, still thinking on the flashes. "Yes, I believe you ate a feather from the nevermore before reproducing one of your own," Ozpin coldly responded. "You are correct, after I took a bite out of the feather," Sterling said as he thought hard on how to clarify what he had done. After a short pause, "I absorbed the feather and then shot it back at the nevermore as my own attack". Ozpin almost looked surprised at what he just heard. "Are you saying that your semblance can absorb parts of grimm?" Ozpin said after a brief pause. _Was that really all I could do...no, I can do so much more._ Sterling began to engage his aura and trying to feel any clue to answer Ozpin's question. While searching his aura, red eyes flashed before him. Eyes he recognized as belonging to grimm. "No, I can absorb whole grimm, and store them in my aura...my semblance seems to be the ability to absorb part or all of my opponent, store their power and form, and then I can release it," Sterling said this thoughtfully. Ozpin's calm demeanor changed to something akin to horror before returning. "Something feels wrong though, I think I can only absorb grimm completely...but that part doesn't feel natural," Sterling's head throbbed as he tried to focus on the feeling. "Unnatural?" Ozpin questioned. Sterling finally saw flashes of himself fighting different opponents. Again the flashes were to incoherent to gain any meaning besides how he could use his semblance, and how he fought. "Yes, but that's only the feeling it gives off, but that's all I can determine for now," Sterling finally answered. "Well, this is certainly disturbing, but I now need to ask how you wish to proceed," Ozpin said, still thinking on what Sterling had just revealed. "I don't know," Sterling sighed.

Ozpin POV

Ozpin stared at the faunus before him, Sterling just held his head in his hand obviously thinking hard on a great many things. _I don't like this situation...but I don't think he's lying._ "I can't send you to Atlas with the little information we have, so you will stay here at beacon for the time being," Ozpin said, calling the faunus' full attention. "You being a special exchange student would be believable, is that acceptable?" Ozpin continued. Sterling's face contorted in thought for a moment as if predicting Ozpin's thoughts. _No, that's not quite solid enough_. "No, if you were a student, Atlas could simply recall yo and my hands would be tied, I will hire you as a freelance huntsman," Ozpin said with a devious smirk. "I see, what do you want me to do," Sterling responded after a moment. "You'll be assisting with classes on campus as you are needed," Ozpin said. Sterling stared at Ozpin for a moment before sighing, "I don't see any other choice".

 **A/N: couple notes guys.**

 **One, I'm not sure I have the best naming sense, so please forgive the OC's name. I would like suggestions for Pilot Gurl's name if you guys don't mind, just her first name though.**

 **Two, yep the plot thickens about his semblance. I plan to fully explain what it is in the next two chapters. The reason behind it will wait until I can find a way to naturally reveal it.**

 **Three, this chapter felt off writing it, so please review and let me know how you think I could wrote it better.**

 **Four, I'll try to update at least once a week, maybe more**

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it so far. Please review**

 **I don't own RWBY or Roosterteeth.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I just want to take a moment to thank all of you that have read, followed, and favorited this story and me as an author. It has been nerve wracking to write for an audience like this, but seeing all the notifications has really encouraged me. Please enjoy the new chapter.**

Sterling POV

Sterling spent nearly half an hour negotiating with Ozpin about the particular details of his job assignment. This seemed to surprise Ozpin and definitely surprised his aide, Glynda Goodwitch, who walked in while they were in the middle of negotiations. Sterling managed to convince Ozpin to grant him the status of an adjunct instructor rather than a simple aide as Ozpin originally intended. Though he would not receive his own class this semester given that the semester had already begun. The reasoning that Sterling used was that despite his missing memories, he could read others with incredible accuracy and offer advice and training. Sterling did agree to act as an aide to all professors for this semester until Ozpin could decide which subject Sterling would be teaching next semester. This seemed even more shocking to Goodwitch. However, Sterling reasoned with her that if he didn't meet their expectations that they could simply fire him and send him back to Atlas.

After the rest of the details were discussed and he was cleared to leave the infirmary, Sterling was brought to his room and given a scroll with his work assignments for the next few days.

His room appeared to be a spare room as there were clear signs of it rarely being used. Despite the room's minimum furnishing, Sterling felt the room to suit him well. _Well, at least I'm not having to share a room._ "Mister Hound, I don't know," Goodwitch began to say. "Call me Sterling," he interjected. "Mister Sterling then, I don't know why Ozpin is allowing any of this," Goodwitch tried again. "He seems determined that I do not go back to Atlas, however, he doesn't want a prisoner," Sterling interrupted again, this time Goodwitch huffed in frustration. "As for his real intentions, I believe both of us will only be able to guess at them," Sterling continued. Goodwitch sighed and nodded her agreement. "Thank you for bringing me here, for what it's worth, I will try to do my job to the best of my abilities," Sterling tried to smile with this statement, but it probably looked as insincere as it felt. Goodwitch only nodded again before walking off. _That could have gone better...actually, I think that might have gone as well as could be expected._

Sterling saw the white jacket he had back in the forest. Upon inspection, the jacket was bloodstained and dirty. Sterling thought the blood was all his until he noticed a bullet hole in the shoulder. . The scent on the jacket brought a fresh wave of memory flashes. He heard a woman's voice and saw white and blue hair. Examining the jacket further, he found a snowflake on the inside of the collar that had been drawn there with a marker. Unfortunately, there was no name or definitive rank on the jacket. _Excellent, more mysteries to solve._ Sterling grimaced to himself as he began looking through his scroll. _First assignment is to deliver caged boarbatusk to Professor Port's class at 9:45 AM, sounds easy enough._ Sterling continued to read the basic information Ozpin had uploaded to his scroll along with current news reports.

Weiss POV

 _What is an Atlasien soldier doing here in Vale, especially a Special Ops...and why did he have an officer's jacket… it was too small to be his._ Weiss was pondering the encounter with the man to distract her from the fact that Ruby was the team leader of team RWBY while drying her hair. Weiss was honestly ashamed of how she acted towards Ruby. A knock on the door snapped her back to reality. Weiss adjusted her nightgown to make sure it covered everything she needed it to cover before opening the door to find Ruby right there. "Geez, you're almost as bad as Yang," Ruby exclaimed. Weiss immediately shored up her demeanor, "well, some of us know how to properly take care of our hair". Weiss noticed Blake give her a quick glare while Yang gave her an affirmative nod. Weiss decided to just go to sleep rather than think about the last twelve hours any more.

… **.Time skip to next morning**

Weiss came screaming out of bed when Ruby woke the team by blowing a whistle. With her ears still ringing, Weiss ran up to her leader, snatched the whistle and snapped it in half. Strangely this action seemed to please Blake, who has had a large chip on her shoulder when it came to Weiss. _Thank goodness Mom and Winter always made sure I...wait, why does it matter if my team knows._ Weiss got caught in her thoughts as team RWBY decorated their room and somehow managed to construct bunk beds. "Let's see, our first class today is at nine," Ruby announced. Weiss checked the time and her blood froze. "It's eight fifty-five you dolts," Weiss shouted. Team RWBY immediately sprinted out of their dorm to barely make it to class in time.

Sterling POV

Sterling wore a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up passed his elbows, a black vest, a black pair of slacks, with a silver tie and pair of dress shoes. He had decided against wearing the suit jacket provided as it would limit his movements. _I feel like I should be solving crime._ Sterling shook the thought from his head as he left his room to complete his morning assignment.

Sterling walked through the halls silently. Even while carrying the cage (despite being a steel cage with a boarbatusk inside, Sterling decided to carry it in his arms), his footsteps couldn't be heard in the quiet corridors. This was not a conscious effort on Sterling's part, he just didn't make a sound. After reaching his intended destination, he entered Professor Port's room without calling any attention to himself. Once Sterling placed the cage he was going to leave, but curiosity got the better of him and he decided to listen to Port's off-topic story. Sterling sat on the cage while the gray haired man talked.

"So who here believes themselves to be a true huntsman," Port finally returned to relevant material. A white haired girl angrily threw up her hand. _Ah, the redhead's teammate...Weiss I think._ "Excellent Miss Schnee, You will fight the grimm Mister Hound here was so kind as to bring us," the entire class jumped at Port's revelation. _I weep for the future_. Sterling watched as Weiss collected herself and got up to leave. When Weiss was about to pass Sterling she stopped and offered him a hand. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, as I'm sure you're aware of," Weiss said haughtily, earning a glare from a raven haired classmate. Sterling coldly stared at the teenager before him, "I see, and?". Weiss was physically taken back by the cold rejection. Sterling leaned towards Weiss. In the short amount of time it took him to lean forward, Sterling noticed that Weiss' scent was vaguely similar to the pilot's jacket. _I feel like she should have fox ears… strange._ "Please go get ready for your match, Miss Schnee," Sterling growled at the poor girl who promptly left. "Mister Hound, I know you are a faunus and she is a Schnee," Professor Port began with a worried expression. Sterling sighed, "I apologize, my tone of voice was uncalled for". The class did not have to wait long for Weiss to return. _Her combat gear is as...white...as her family's reputation is...why do I want her to have fox ears._ Sterling had to shake the thought away again before he could watch as the match devolve into Weiss barely managing to deal the killing blow. _I can't ignore this_. "Professor Port, may I speak to Weiss for a few moments," Sterling said just as the bell rang. The portly man gave a thoughtful nod as he and the rest of the class left the room.

 **A/N: Yep, cliffhanger. I'm a meanie**

 **I had a hard time writing this chapter until my "editor" read it. I'd like to hear your thoughts on the story and this chapter also.**

 **Real quick clarification, I have a bit of a romance planned for some fluff later on. No OCxcanon character or harems before you get up in arms. If you guys want some side ships, comment them and I'll consider adding them to the story if I feel like I can.**

 **Please review, follow if you want to!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own RWBY.**

 **I'd like to thank all of you who have read, followed, and favorited my story!**

 **I had so much fun writing this chapter and I hope you enjoy it.**

…. **Somewhere in Patch**

Unknown POV

 _I am going to kill him, maybe, he owes me a new plane at least._ The fox faunus fumed to herself while she was working on her heavy machine gun, the only part of her bullhead that she could salvage. ' _It's an official mission' he says, 'it'll be fine' he says._ She stopped and let out a sigh. _I better call Winnie._

…. **Back at Beacon**

Weiss POV

Weiss was staring down cold silver eyes. The faunus hadn't even said anything yet and Weiss could already see the conversation they were about to have. "I know I was harsh on Ruby, she wasn't distracting me, I was distracting myself," Weiss grumbled, but Hound's glare got sharper. Weiss fidgeted and bit the inside of her lip for a moment before continuing, "Alright, I'm upset she got made leader and I didn't, I'm upset that an Atlasien Special Ops soldier suddenly appeared during my initiation here at Beacon, I'm just upset and I'm taking it out on her for no reason". Weiss finally saw the silver eyes soften. "Are you satisfied now," Weiss hissed. Hound suddenly chuckled, "I was going to say your stance was too rigid and unnatural for you, you've already solved the rest of the issues with that match". Weiss was taken back by his comment. "I also wanted to ask if you have a sister," Hound asked as his cold demeanor returned. "Yes, I do," Weiss responded, not knowing what else to do. "Ah, thank you, now you can head to your next class, I would suggest you talk to Ruby before long". Weiss left the class room confused and slightly dazed. _That's seriously what he wanted to say that to me, and why did he want to know about Winter._ Weiss could only contemplate on this as she walked to her next class.

…. **Time skip several hours**

Sterling POV

Sterling had gone through the day, completing all assignments given to him, and decided to visit the armory. Sterling had seen the various weapons used by the students and staff and realized he had no effective way of incorporating dust into his attacks. He had his current weapons laid out before him on a workbench and was looking for possible upgrades. Sterling found several upgrades that caught his eye, but they would require near complete reconstruction of his weapons. Sterling was brought out of his thoughts when the door suddenly opened. "Hello, anyone in here," the little redhead sang as she glanced around the room. Her expression showed conflict when she finally saw Sterling. "Good afternoon, Miss Rose, I believe," Sterling greeted the teenager. "Oh, hi," Ruby repeated her greeting. "Ah, you were expecting no one to be here, I apologize for disappointing you," Sterling said with a nod. Sterling stood up and was about to gather his weapons when a flurry of petals came up beside him. "You don't have to leave, actually, I kinda wanted to talk to you," Ruby stammered out. "I bet, our meeting does leave answers doesn't it," Sterling sighed. Ruby relaxed at this, but still fidgeted and began glancing around until she saw Sterling's weapons. "Are you working on your weapons," Ruby gleefully chirped. _So that's how this conversation is going to work._ "I was trying to find a way to upgrade them to utilize dust without changing their balance, but I can't seem to find anything," Sterling admitted. Ruby looked at Sterling's weapons and began thinking. "What does each of them do, and how do you use them," Ruby finally asked. "Nothing out of the obvious really, the gauntlet can lock up at will," Sterling explained before picking up his sword. Sterling used muscle memory to guide his blade as he delivered lethal strikes to an imaginary opponent in front of him. Ruby seemed to be amazed by Sterling's precise movements. "I use precision more than brute strength to take down my targets," Sterling sighed putting his sword back. "That is why I'm hesitant on actually modifying the weapons," Sterling continued. Ruby began musing on what Sterling had said. "What if we upgrade your scabbards then," Ruby chimed suddenly. Sterling could only stare incredulously at the teenager before him. "That's brilliant," Sterling scoffed. Immediately the pair began designing Sterling's new scabbards. After a few minutes of diligently working on the designs, Sterling decided to change the topic, "What did you want to talk to me about". Ruby snapped her head in Sterling's direction. "I completely forgot," Ruby said wide-eyed. "I see, then how about proper introductions, my name is Sterling Hound," Sterling chuckled. "Ruby Rose, nice to meet ya," Ruby chimed. Ruby turned her head back to the scroll and worked on the design for another few seconds before stopping. "I wanted to ask you why you were so hostile to Weiss, I know she doesn't like me but she's still my partner," Ruby sighed. Sterling thought back to that morning, deciphering his own motives. "I was so caught up with my thoughts that I just reacted to her tone of voice, I regret how I said that," Sterling responded after a moment. Ruby examined Sterling's expression before saying anything, "okay, I was worried that you were actually mad at her". Sterling just smiled softly at the teenager beside him.

…. **Time skip an hour**

The pair had designed a simple dust applicator to replace his scabbard. It held four small containers of dust that he could use to coat his blade with dust when he sheathed or drew it. They couldn't agree on anything for his dagger or gauntlet, so Sterling just opted out of modifying them. Ruby managed to convince Sterling he needed a ranged weapon. They came up with a large caliber pistol that had a built-in suppressor that could be engaged or disengaged at a moment's notice. "Alright, you should be able to start making the upgrades, I've gotta head back to my dorm now," Ruby said with a wave. "Thank you for all your help, I'll show you the finished products as soon as I can," Sterling responded. After Ruby left, Sterling sighed to himself and began working on his weapons. _She never asked any important questions...she really needs to fix that._

Unknown POV

"So, Winnie, how much trouble did I manage to get in this time," the faunus chimed into her scroll. "Don't call me that, and their saying treason," a cold voice responded. "Treason, wow, that's a new one," the faunus sighed. "Yes, but honestly, they're only trying to charge you with treason to hide the truth," the voice hissed. "So what should I do Winnie," the faunus spoke softly. "Don't call me that, head to Beacon when I tell you to, Ironwood is going to make arrangements for you," the voice growled. "Okay, and what if I meet my fare again," the faunus snickered. "I'll let you decide that, but given your description of what happened, I doubt he survived," the voice sighed. "Well, night Winnie," the faunus sand. "Don't call me that, and good evening Mithril," the voice barked before hanging up. Mithril busted out laughing putting down her phone. _She's way too much fun to tease._

 **A/N: I didn't get to run this by my editor (he was too busy). However, I went over it several times myself if that counts.**

 **I think I managed to get Ruby's personality right, but let me know if you think I didn't. I'm still accepting ships, so keep them coming.**

 **I'm planning to post one-shots in the near future, as well as a few filler chapters. If any of you have ideas you want to see written by me, I'll gladly accept them.**

 **As always, thank you and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Sterling POV

Sterling's first week at Beacon had taken a concerning turn.

Sterling had met many of the teams in class or while walking around the campus. Most of the teams didn't regard his faunus nature as a problem, thus he was able to get along with them. He had noticed that no other faunus had two animal features like he did, but no one seemed to question this.

Team CRDL made an attempt to harass him after he interrupted them while they were bullying a group of faunus students. Sterling menacingly laughed at their feeble attempts to get a rise out of him, even coaching them on crueler ways to insult him.

Team CRDL's antics were sparse for the rest of the week.

Weiss approached Sterling the day after his conversation with her for more combat tips. Sterling saw the conflict in her eyes when she approached him, so he decided to humor her. Sterling showed Weiss how her tendencies in combat were dangerous and gave advice on how she could curb them.

Blake ambushed Sterling the following day, demanding to know how he could so readily help a Schnee. Sterling just retorted that he was helping a student named Weiss, who had come to him for help. Blake Belladonna seemed to have some sort of revelation when Sterling said that. This encounter made it painfully obvious to Sterling that Blake was a faunus.

Sterling and Ruby had also spent quite some time working together on his weapons, prompting Yang Xiao Long to confront him about their rumored relationship. It took three hours and a heated spar between the two of them to calm down and convince the blonde that the rumors were false. Thankfully, the weapons that Ruby and Sterling had devised held up during the fight. Sterling barely managed to win the match by throwing Yang over his shoulder and pinning her to the ground until she finally yielded. Sterling dislocated his elbow subduing the blonde brute.

…. **That Sunday in Vale**

Ruby POV

"Yang, how many times do I need to tell you, we were working on weapons together," Ruby shouted at her sister. "I'm just saying I'll break his legs if he so much as touches you," Yang retorted. Weiss and Blake joined Ruby in groaning at Yang. Team RWBY had decided to go to Vale for team bonding and light shopping. However, Yang had only been complaining about Mister Hound. "Yang, I'm only here because of the prospect that we were going to replace those deathtraps with actual bunk beds, not listen to your jealous rantings," Weiss shot at Yang. "I'm not jealous," Yang shrieked. As they continued walking through the streets of Vale, Ruby came to a stop. "Hey, it's Professor Hound," Ruby pointed at wolf faunus with his arm in a sling. He turned around after hearing Ruby call out his name. Hound's normally cold expression contorted in a grimace. Ruby immediately elbowed her furious sister. "Yang, stop it," Ruby ordered. Yang simmered down but was still visibly fuming. Ruby was about to call out to the wolf faunus, but he had already disappeared. A pang of guilt struck Ruby. _I think he hates us now_.

…. **Time skip to that evening**

Team RWBY had returned from their trip with a relatively light load. There had been a heavy atmosphere on the quartet after they saw Professor Hound. "Yang, me and you need to apologize to Professor Hound," Ruby finally voiced. "What," Yang shouted back. Ruby just turned to her sister with a sad expression. "I caused him trouble because I got over zealous helping him upgrade his weapons, and you attacked him," Ruby sighed. Yang took a step back before deflating. "Yeah," Yang grumbled. "Almighty Oum, I thought you two were just going to stew in your feelings forever," Weiss said, earning a nod of agreement from Blake. "Go talk to him tomorrow, and Yang, be serious about apologizing," Blake added.

Sterling POV

Sterling's shoulder was finally recovered enough for him to take off the sling. He stood in his room and was stretching to check his range of motion. _These students are going to be the death of me and we're the same age._ Sterling groaned when his shoulder popped, signaling the end of his stretches. Sitting at his desk, Sterling pulled out his scroll and read the latest news reports. It was his current routine, but Sterling found himself unable to remain sitting. _The training rooms are probably closed, I'll have to settle for the forest._ Sterling equipped his weapons, except his pistol, making sure everything was securely attached.

In the Emerald Forest, Sterling found a certain peace. It took nearly half an hour of stalking before Sterling found prey in the form of an ursa. Sterling's mind whirled with calculations and strategies to end the grimm before him. He decided upon a course of actionafter a moment and crouched in preparation. After a short exhale, Sterling bolted out of the brush. His nearly silent charge ended when Sterling cleanly decapitated the beast. Staring down at the evaporating grimm, Sterling once again felt the same unnatural hunger as he did with the nevermore feather. _Might as well._ Sterling ripped a bone spike from the ursa and bit into it. The bone was far more brittle than the faunus expected, but still had a satisfying crunch. The taste was the same as before, much to his displeasure. After he forced himself to swallow, the rest of the remains immediately evaporated and Sterling felt a new pair of eyes in the back of his consciousness. _Well that was awful._

Sterling continued to hunt and devour five other grimm, steadily feeling his nerves calm with each hunt. After his mood improved, Sterling decided to experiment with his semblance. He knew he could produce a grimm's attack, but Sterling felt their was more. He focused on the first ursa he had hunted that night, recalling it in far too vivid detail to be a simple memory. _It's_ _ **alive**_. Sterling felt sick, but continued his experiment. He poured his aura into the ursa and stretched out his hand. Black mist began emanating from his hand as a the creature was standing before him once again. However, this time its entire form was covered by a shadow. _Clap your front paws._ The beast immediately reared up on its hind legs and began clapping. _I release you._ The grimm faded from the world once more. Sterling felt even sicker than before. _This...is wrong._ Wiping the sweat from his forehead was stopped when he felt sharp objects raking across his skin. He immediately checked his hand to discover claws. The claws that appeared weren't those of a normal faunus, but of a beowolf. Sterling clutched his stomach, ignoring the pain of his white claws digging into his flesh, and vomited.

After collecting himself, he tried releasing all the grimm he had absorbed that night. Sterling discovered he could not release more than one grimm at a time. After releasing four more grimm, he had run out of aura. The claws disappeared though, so Sterling was content with that. _This has gone beyond wrong and unnatural._

He silently returned to his room that night. Sterling was now thoroughly tired. Collapsing into his bed, Sterling reluctantly drifted to sleep.

 **A/N: Hello. So I'm on spring break and plan to write a good bit more on this story. I was going to write on White Revolution, but only got one review on it so far. Eh, it was a cool prompt.**

 **Any who, I hope to have another chapter up in the next few days.**

 **Back to the story.**

 **Sterling is starting to realize why his semblance is unnatural… but when is our mystery pilot Mithril going to show herself?**

 **Soon children, but I have to make sure I write it right.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Please review and follow. I love getting the notifications!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own RWBY or Roosterteeth**

Sterling POV

Sterling came stark awake that morning. He was drenched in cold sweat. _I can't let them find me._ Sterling couldn't remember anything concrete. Only three names connected to three faces. General _James Ironwood, Specialist Winter Schnee, and Mithril Vixen._ Their names and faces now seemed seared into his mind. Though Winter's and Mithril's names held a mix of fear and guilt, while James' held fear and rage. _I know who James and Winter from my reading on Atlas, but who is Mithril._

…... **in Dorm RWBY**

Weiss POV

Monday mornings were always painful, but this one was almost unbearable. She woke up later than usual and Yang took a shower first. Weiss didn't have enough time after the blonde finished to take a proper shower herself. This annoyed her to no end, but she really just blamed herself. "Ruby, Blake, if I ever even attempt to sleep in again, please hit me with water or something," Weiss grumbled. She was only slightly disheveled, though for her standards she was disgusted with herself. _Ugh, I hope no one can smell me._ "Sure," Ruby said almost dismissively. Ruby had been planning with Yang how they would apologize to Hound. "So, we'll hopefully see him in Professor Port's class today," Ruby pointed out to her sister for the umpteenth time. "Yes, I know, and we'll sincerely apologize," Yang muttered. When the first bell rang, the quartet ran for their first class.

Hound was sitting behind Port's desk, looking over paper's. After the entire class arrived and the bell rang, Hound put down the papers to address his students.. His face was slightly pale. _He doesn't look well_. "Professor Port fell ill over the weekend, as the only available instructor, I will be filling in for him," Hound began. _Something is definitely wrong, he looks far too tired_. The atmosphere in the class seemed to shift, uncertain whether it wanted to be hopeful or not. "I know his class is normally filled with his inflated stories," Hound took a sip from a coffee before continuing, "but I'm going to try and give you a proper class". A majority of the class grumbled, losing what little hope they did have. Sterling looked down into his mug and seemed to grimace at his reflection. _Is he going to be okay._ Sterling finally stood with a sigh, "all of you have fought at least one grimm by now, I want you to tell me what was the first grimm you fought".

Hound's lesson was about how most hunters and huntresses mainly fight the small common grimm, and how there are other, more powerful, grimm. He cited the initiation, where Team RWBY and Team JNPR fought an ancient deathstalker and nevermore. Hound went over some of the known uncommon and large grimm.

Overall, it was a pretty decent lesson, especially compared to the standard ones by Port. Hound didn't teach new information as much as reinforce what we should have already learned.

When the bell rang, Ruby and Yang looked at each other and were obviously about to approach Hound. "Make sure you do this right, he doesn't look too good," Weiss warned. Weiss glanced back at the wolf faunus and sighed, "I better go with you". "Didn't know you cared so much about him, weissy,"Yang jibed. Weiss turned bright red and yelped. "Let's just go," Weiss barked. Team RWBY began their approach to find that Hound had long since noticed them. _I hope this goes well._

"Ladies," Sterling acknowledge them with a slight nod. "Hello Professor Hound, me and my sister wanted to apologize for everything that happened last week," Ruby said before elbowing her sister. "Yeah, I'm sorry for overreacting," the blonde added, rubbing her ribs. Sterling stood there, looking over the four teenagers."You've got nothing to apologize for, but please do learn from what happened," Sterling sighed. "Is that really it," the young team leader cocked her head. Sterling's cold expression softened. "Yes, Miss Rose, now please don't be late to your next class," the wolf faunus said with a tired smile. Team RWBY walked off with Weiss Schnee in the back of the group. A sudden chime from her scroll stopped Weiss. Upon checking her scroll, Weiss discovered a message from Winter. _I will be arriving a Beacon Academy this Friday at 5 PM with an associate named Mithril._ Weiss sighed, not sure how to feel about Winter's arrival. _Wait, Hound might want to know about this._ Weiss turned back to the wolf faunus, who had returned to looking over his papers. "Professor Hound, my sister informed me she will be arriving this Friday at 5 in the afternoon, given your circumstances, I thought you should know," she announced politely. Hound became even paler when he heard this. "I see," he replied with an almost terrified expression. "Is there a problem with her coming here," Weiss questioned Sterling's reaction. "It just means that I need to make arrangements, will Ironwood be with her," Sterling coldly said. "She only informed me that she would be accompanied by an associate named Mithril," Weiss replied and watched as the last of the blood drained from Hound's face. "I understand," Hound sighed. _He knows who that is too, and why does he seem so frightened by them._ "Thank you for informing me, now please don't be late to your next class on my account," Hound said after regaining his composure. Weiss nodded to the faunus and turned a little too fast to leave.

Sterling POV

Sterling watched he young Schnee turn to leave, contemplating the news she had just given him. But as Weiss was about to leave, a blue-tipped fox tail dropped down from her skirt. She must have felt this, as she froze in place. _Magnificent, I saw something I wasn't supposed to._ Weiss slowly turned her head back to Sterling, she was obviously trying to find some excuse to give. Sterling sighed, "I promise not to tell a soul, if you wish to discuss the matter further, find me after classes today". Weiss didn't seem reassured by the promise. "Miss Schnee, I have better things to do with my time than blackmail a girl hiding her tail," Sterling groaned. Weiss still remained in the doorway until Ruby appeared and tapped her on the shoulder. "Weiss, we're going to be late if you don't hurry up," Ruby said. Sterling just shooed them with a hand gesture when they looked back at him. _If things weren't already complicated enough._

… _ **...Time skip to that afternoon**_

Sterling got through the day of teaching grimm studies without further incident. He had informed Ozpin of the Schnee's arrival. Ozpin only asked if this was a problem, to which Sterling couldn't truthfully confirm or deny. He could only say that that he knew them. Sterling decided to learn more before deciding on a course of action.

Sterling was waiting in the classroom, certain that the young Schnee wanted to discuss the earlier mishap. He was proven right when Weiss entered the room. "I'll give you whatever you want to keep quiet," Weiss growled with both fear and anger. _She really doesn't trust people._ "How about a proper conversation," Sterling said. Weiss was physically taken back by this demand. "That's it, I'm Weiss Schnee," the heiress began. "I don't want anything for my silence Miss Schnee, I've already explained why," Sterling interrupted. Weiss stared at Sterling for a moment, "what do you want to talk about". "I'd just like to ask you why it's so paramount that you hide your tail," the wolf faunus replied. Weiss' face darkened. _I kicked the rapier wasp nest._ "Will you explain why my sister and her associate scare you,"Weiss finally said. Sterling cocked an eyebrow at the girl before him, who had now steeled herself. "You asked for 'a proper conversation', conversations are normally two way," she said. Sterling grinned at this. _She's an excellent heiress._ "you're very much correct, I agree to the terms," Sterling chuckled.

 **A/N: Yeah cliffhangers.**

 **I'm really sorry this time actually. I tried to fit the rest of the dialogue…but there's just too much. I won't keep you waiting too long though.**

 **In other news, I came across RWBY ships and lemons...for shame fandom, for shame.**

 **Seriously, it's bad out there.**

 **Anyway, thanks for all you who have reviewed and followed!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed!**

 **Please review and follow if you feel so compelled!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own RWBY or Roosterteeth**

 **A/N: I should warn you guys, this chapter became darker than what I originally decided on...This chapter contains brief mentions of physical abuse.**

Sterling POV

"I'd really like to say that I hide my faunus feature just because I'm a Schnee," the heiress began. "I'm sure your aware of who my father is and the rumors of what kind of person he is," Weiss sighed. Sterling nodded in response. "Well, he's worse than anyone can imagined," Weiss cringed and rubbed her side when she spoke. Sterling watched as her breathing became increasingly ragged and tears were forming in her eyes. "You don't have to continue," Sterling tried to stop her. "No, I honestly need to tell someone else the truth," the trembling girl said adamantly. Weiss took a moment before continuing, "I'm not his daughter, my mother had an affair with a faunus after she had a fight with him". "She managed to hide the affair from him," Weiss took a slow breath, "even after finding out she was pregnant". "When I was born, she made sure he wouldn't find out that I was a faunus," Weiss looked into Sterling's eyes, searching for his reaction. Sterling just nodded for her to continue. "She kept my tail hidden from him, and when me and my sister were old enough, she taught us how to as well," Weiss paused to take another breath. "I was confused at first, but I found out how that man treated faunus, and I was terrified of what he would do if he ever found out," the heiress wiped a tear away, "we were able to hide it from him for years, mostly because he was always away on business". Sterling placed a hand on her shoulder, regretting what he asked. "He barged into my room while I was letting my tail loose because I had made some little mistake, he saw my tail, maybe he thought it was some kind of accessory," her tears were flowing free now, "he tried to rip it off". Sterling couldn't take it anymore. "I'm so sorry, please you've said enough," Sterling whispered. Weiss reared up and yelled through her tears, "he threw me into my bookshelf and started stomping on me." Sterling wasn't ready for the heiress' hug, but knew better than to reject it. Sterling just let her cry, awkwardly trying to comfort her.

 _There are people that this world could do without._

When the heiress finally calmed down, Sterling stopped her from continuing. "You've said quite enough, I'll talk now," Sterling tried to give her a reassuring smile, but knew it wasn't very good. Weiss jerked away when she realized she was hugging the faunus still. "I apologize for my outburst," she said as she collected herself. "No, I'm sorry, I was expecting a cliché reason, not that," Sterling growled with his fist clenched. "No one deserves to be treated like that," Sterling added. Weiss visibly relaxed and nodded appreciatively at Sterling. "If you don't mind, could we talk about your reason for being frightened of Winter and Mithril," Weiss asked sheepishly. "That's fine, though unfortunately, I won't be able to tell you much," Sterling said. "What's that's supposed to mean," the white haired girl cocked an eyebrow. Sterling shook his head, "I can't remember anything before waking up in the Emerald forest."

Weiss POV

 _He can't remember anything._ "Though I have figured some aspects of my past out, and I'm not too thrilled about the implications," Hound's words came with a weight to them. Hound's expression was back to it's normal cold demeanor. "I have a semblance that can't be natural," Hound continued. Weiss interrupted him, "I thought your semblance was to absorb aura based attacks and use them yourself". Hound darkly chuckled at that, "I wish that was all, I can eat grimm and use their power or summon them for a brief amount of time". Weiss was stunned, she had no idea what to think about this. "And what does that have to do with Winter and Mithril," Weiss managed to inquire. Hound's expression contorted as if he was trying to answer that question himself. He let out a long sigh, "I don't how they are involved, only that they are, and that's what frightens me about them". "I understand," Weiss nodded to the wolf faunus, "what are you going to do when they arrive". Hound searched the ground for answers. After a short pause, Hound finally met Weiss' eyes again, "I'd like to meet them, they may have the answers I need".

… **.Time Skip a few hours**

Sterling POV

Sterling spent the hours following his talk with Weiss Schnee researching her family.

Weiss was right about Jacques Schnee. He was a terrible excuse for a human being, and not just for his treatment of his faunus workers. Sterling found an article on a cave-in at one of the SDC mines. The article stated that 27 miners, both human and faunus, had been abandoned after a supposed risk of secondary collapse. It then stated that mining resumed there only one week later. Upon further research, Sterling found more articles on the current CEO of the Schnee Dust Company, each worse than the last. This was a man who treated the lives as other as resources to be spent.

In all of Sterling's findings, the only redeeming things Jacques Schnee were his two children, Winter and Weiss.

Winter Schnee was a Specialist in the Atlas military. She was the prime example of a Schnee and an Atlasien soldier. Her public service record was both extraordinary and impeccable. Winter was the right hand woman of General James Ironwood, who was apparently no fan of her father. She had completed everyone of her missions with almost no casualties or collateral damage to be spoken of.

Sterling was thoroughly impressed with what he found on Winter, but what he found on Weiss brought a smile to his face. The heiress was famous for her talents in both singing and fencing since her youth. But what had amused Sterling so much was an article about Jacques trying to denounce Weiss as heiress. Jacques was unsuccessful in his attempt because his wife brought out a document signed by Jacques himself. The document stated that Weiss could not be denounced except by a hereditary Schnee. Jacques reportedly tried to use the board of executives to denounce Weiss, but was unable to produce a valid reason to convince them.

Sterling couldn't help but admire the women of the Schnee family.

Sterling reclined in his chair, chuckling to himself still. _Jacques Schnee, I wonder what kind of face you made when your wife showed the document you signed._ Shaking his head bemusedly, Sterling remembered the other name he had been meaning to research.

 _Second Lieutenant Mithril S. Vixen, one of the few faunus to ever be an officer in Atlas' air force, is now listed as MIA and being charged with treason._ Sterling found an article from the day after he was found. It was obvious to him that it was a smear job on faunus in the Atlas military.

It took another hour for Sterling to find any valid information on the fox faunus. He finally managed to find an unaltered version of her public service record. Her skills as a pilot were obvious, but she had several incidents of disorderly conduct. These incidents, while not grounds to be drummed out of the military, prevented her from promotion. _Ace pilot with a bad attitude it seems, how quaint._

Sterling finally put down his scroll. It was rather late into the night. _I hope meeting them is a good idea._ Sighing, Sterling got up to go to bed. _I need answers._

Right as Sterling closed his eyes, he shot right back up, "Mithril's why I want Weiss to have fox ears".

… **.Somewhere in Patch**

Mithril POV

"ACHOO," Mithril sneezed. "Have you come down with a cold, Mithril," Winter Schnee asked through the scroll Mithril was holding. "Nope, but thanks for worrying, Winnie," Mithril grinned back. "Don't call me that," Winter hissed. "Oh, let it happen," Mithril chuckled back, "so, I finally get to meet Weiss". "Yes, don't terrorize her, especially about you know what," Winter sighed. Mithril bit her lip, "Yeah, one of these days, I'm going to wring that scum's neck". "Get in line," Winter responded with equal hatred. "Well, I'm going to catch some Z's Winnie," Mithril yawned. Winter grumbled, "goodnight, Mithril, see you in a few days".

 **A/N: Yeah. That happened.**

 **So clarification time!**

 **Whitely was not born in this AU, Weiss' mother doesn't fall into alcoholism, and Jacques is even more of a terrible human being.**

 **We're getting so close to actually meeting Mithril, and the end of this this intro arc!**

 **I've noticed errors and some lack of decent writing in the previous chapters, along with my current description of the story kinda lacking in describing my story. I'm going to be doing a bit of rewriting and correcting over the next week. Just in case you guys get a bunch of notifications.**

 **Please review and follow!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own RWBY or Rooster Teeth.**

Ruby POV

Ruby had noticed something different about Weiss since she had returned from talking to Professor Hound. It wasn't something obvious at first. But after two days, Ruby realized that Weiss seemed relieved of some invisible burden. Ruby still thought Weiss could be nicer, but she was happy that Weiss wasn't so testy all the time. Weiss even decided to talk about her family, specifically her sister. Weiss was almost giddy every time she brought up Winter, more so when talking about her arrival that Friday.

This change in Weiss let all of Team RWBY really bond with each other over. Well, all except for Blake. Blake has always been a little reclusive, but she was getting worse as Weiss was getting friendlier.

It was Thursday when their confrontation finally happened. Team RWBY was in their dorm, finishing their nightly routines.

"Ugh, those degenerate White Fang scum just raided another Schnee dust shipment," Weiss was fuming while checking the news on her family's company. She had been sitting there silently for a while until this point. Blake dropped her book and leered at Weiss, "could you not call them that." "What, you don't want me to refer to them as the thieves and murderers they are?" Weiss shot back. Blake growled at Weiss, "they're just misguided." "Misguided?" Weiss questioned, "they lie, cheat, steal, and kill regardless of the consequences that others have to suffer!"

Yang and ruby looked at each other, not knowing what else to do.

"Maybe we were tired of being pushed around by racists like you and your family!" Blake clapped a hand over her mouth after she screamed. _Wait, 'we'._

The room fell silent until Blake made a move for the door. Weiss, being close enough to the door, managed to grab Blake before she successfully escaped. Blake struggled to get free of Weiss, "let me go." Weiss harshly threw Blake away from the door, "no! You don't get to play the 'big reveal and bolt' card." Weiss looked furious, "You know why? Because you are wrong about why I hate the White Fang." Weiss opened her night robe to reveal terrible scars on her abdomen and a white and blue fox tail. "I hate them because their, no your attacks on my family's company made my life a living hell," Weiss wrapped herself back and desperately tried to wipe away her tears. Team RWBY descended into silence once again.

Blake POV

 _Weiss is a faunus_. Blake had never in her life considered that a Schnee could be a faunus. _They are the epitome of discrimination against faunus._ Her head was reeling, trying to comprehend Weiss being a faunus. Blake just watched the fox faunus before her cry.

"I'm sorry," Blake finally broke the silence. Blake took a deep breath before continuing, "I don't know what to say, and I want to run away, but you're right, I don't have the right to run away from this." Weiss looked up at her teammate through her tears. "I think we both need to talk about our pasts," Blake said soberly. Weiss nodded, "yes, we do."

Ruby POV

Team RWBY got to hear both Blake's and Weiss' past over the night.

Blake's past was kinda sad. She was in the White Fang for almost as long as she could remember. She remembered how peaceful protest became riots and violent attacks. Blake said it was it was brutal, but they were finally getting results. Then she talked about the new leader turned the White Fang into terrorists. She said she left when she realized they were willing to kill innocent people to get their way.

Weiss describing her past as a living hell was an understatement. The scars on her abdomen were surgery scars after Jacques found out Weiss was a faunus. After Jacques discovered that she was a faunus, he did everything in his power to make her life hell. He harassed and embarrassed her every chance he could get. Attacking her position as heiress was only the most public thing he did to her. She couldn't leave her mother's or sister's side for years. Coming to Beacon Academy was the first time she had been on her own without fear of Jacques.

… **...Time skip to the next day at Beacon's docks**

It was a lot to sleep on, but somehow, Winter's visit strangely made it more bearable for all of them.

After hearing all that Weiss' older sister had done for her, even Blake was excited to meet Winter. Mithril was still a wild card in all their books though. For some reason, Winter wouldn't tell Weiss anything about her.

But there Team RWBY+S was, waiting at the docks for the Schnee bullhead to land. Professor Hound had decided to join them, Weiss explained it as professional courtesy. But Ruby had her doubts after seeing him watch the airship land. He looked almost sick.

Sterling POV

Sterling stood some distance behind Team RWBY initially. His body kept wanting to run away, but Sterling willed it not to. But when the Schnee bullhead landed, he walked up behind Ruby and put a hand on her shoulder. "Miss Rose, if I don't survive this, I would like you to have my weapons," Sterling deadpanned this as the back hatch lowered. _Well, too late to back out now._ Weiss was already making her way closer to the bullhead when the hatch finally met ground. "Winter, I'm so happy to see you," Weiss called out, gaining the undivided attention of Winter. "Weiss," Winter said fondly. The sound of Winter's voice struck something in Sterling and flashes of memories took him. These memories were more coherent than the previous ones. But with them, came a sense of dread. Not towards Winter, but towards Mithril. "Winnie is that Weiss," the pilot stepped out of the bullhead. Sterling knew that voice all too well. _Mithril Vixen._ "Don't call me that, and yes, Weiss, meet Mithril," Winter introduced Mithril, who was removing her helmet. White hair with blue tips fell and two fox ears of the same colors popped up. Sterling had to catch himself when everything came back to him. He felt rage and disgust at what had been done to him. _I will make them pay_. "Hello, I'm Mithril Vixen, nice to finally meetcha," Mithril stuck her hand out to Weiss. But when Weiss grabbed the hand, Mithril yanked her into a hug. Watching this calmed Sterling down by reminding him that there were at least two good souls in Atlas' military. _I might as well_ _get this over with._ Sterling took one deep breath and began his silent approach on the trio of women. Winter finally spotted Sterling when he was about ten feet away. Sterling had a softer expression on his face, "Specialist Schnee, it's an honor to see you again." "Staff Sargent-," Winter began. "Professor Sterling Hound now," Sterling gave a cheeky grin with his name. Winter gave a knowing smile back to the wolf faunus. "You're Alive," Mithril shouted, ruining the moment.

 **A/N: this is then end of the intro arc, as I'm calling it.**

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger, I wanted to publish a chapter this week.**

 **But hey, Mithril has finally joined the gang at Beacon. I'm curious as to any fan theories you have about her already.**

 **I would like for you faithful readers to know that I am writing a new story currently. I'm calling it Guilty Rose. I may not publish the first chapter of it for a week or two. I'd like to get enough written on it so I don't have to take a hiatus from GH ever.**

 **I'm still working on the revisions. But I prioritized this chapter being on time.**

 **Real quick, I want to thank everyone who has read, followed/favorited, or reviewed Grimm Hound. I wouldn't have the confidence to keep this up without you.**

 **One last thing, I'd like to do a shout out to eden36. They're a really good author writing an interesting story currently. Check them out if you get a chance.**

 **Please review, I like to hear how I'm doing.**

 **Thank you, I hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I forgot to clear something up last chapter on the initial release. Mithril is the tall version of Weiss for the large part. Obviously, she has ears instead of a tail though. If I haven't corrected my mistake by the time I upload this, I'm sorry.**

 **I don't own RWBY or Rooster Teeth.**

… _ **.Two Weeks Prior**_

 _Sterling POV_

" _It's done," Sterling spoke into his scroll. "Yes, the alarms are already going off, now get to the airfield," Winter's voice came through the phone. "I still think we shouldn't be getting her involved, she's a faunus like me, they'll have her executed," Sterling sighed. "You're honestly more worried about her," Winter chuckled soberly, "I'd have thought you'd be worried on whether or not she could be trusted." "I'm trusting you, not her," Sterling replied._

 _Sterling finally made it to the airfield where a white and blue fox faunus in her class A was waiting for him. "You must be my fare," the fox faunus cheerfully greeted him. "All units, the base is being locked down," the P.A. system blared. "Well, I guess we're not leaving 'til I get the clearance," Mithril deflated. "It's fine, I'm on an official mission," Sterling said. Mithril looked at him for a few seconds before shrugging, "not like they'll charge me with treason." Sterling's heart sank. He only knew Lieutenant Mithril in passing, but Sterling knew she didn't deserve the trouble she was going to be in for helping him. "Well, come on," Mithril waved him into her bullhead._

Mithril POV

Mithril stood as tall as Winnie in her heels, taller if you counted her ears, but once again, she felt small looking into those silver eyes. Her weight difference with the wolf faunus was only about two inches, but his expression always made her feel small. "Yes, Mithril, I survived my little tumble out of your bullhead," Sterling responded. "Little, you fell two thousand feet into a grimm infested forest," Mithril was shocked at his nonchalant attitude. _Wait, my bullhead._ Mithril reared back and punched Sterling square in the jaw. His aura shimmered and he was forced to stumble back. "That's for my ship," Mithril said while shaking her hand out. "I'll be the first to admit, that was my bad," Sterling rubbed his jaw, "I didn't expect them to just open fire like that." The other women around them were quietly watching the two, only Winnie had a slightly amused expression. Then Mithril witnessed something she had yet to believe possible. Sterling's expression softened, "how's your shoulder by the way." Mithril was too shocked to respond right away. "Um, yeah, I was lucky it was only a small caliber that hit me," Mithril rubbed her shoulder, not able to look him in the eye. _Wow, what have they done to him in the last two weeks._ "Good, I was worried," Sterling cleared his throat and extended a hand towards her, "I don't remember us ever having proper introductions, I am Sterling Hound." "Mithril Schnee Vixen, at your service," Mithril chimed after grabbing Sterling's hand. Sterling smiled softly before his expression darkened. "I assume your here to get asylum," Sterling sighed. Mithril squeezed his hand that she had yet to let go of, "hey, they didn't like me anyway, so it was only a matter of time." Mithril's assurance seemed to fall on deaf ears. She let go of his hand and instead grabbed his shoulder, "I'm serious Wolfy, it's okay." Sterling's expression returned to it's normal cold one, "no Mithril, it's not."

Sterling POV

There was a long moment of silence. "Did you say Mithril Schnee Vixen," Weiss finally said. The blood drained from Mithril's face as she turned to Winter for help. Winter just held her head in her hand. Mithril then turned to Sterling with a pleading look. "You are going to have to explain your resemblance sooner or later," Sterling shrugged. "You're a lot of help," Mithril groaned. Mithril turned to look at Weiss finally, "I'm sorry, but I can't explain that in public, Winnie made me promise." _I really wonder who needs an explanation with these three standing side by side._ "Let's go to Ozpin's office, get everything straightened out," Sterling sighed.

"Wolfy," Mithril chimed. "Please don't," Sterling shot back. "What, I didn't even ask anything," Mithril sounded dejected, "you're always so serious." "That tends to happens when you join the military," Sterling scoffed. "You owe me an entire bullhead, I get to ask questions," Mithril poked at him. "Didn't Winter give you an explanation," Sterling grumbled. Mithril pouted a bit, "Winnie won't tell me anything." "Don't call me that," Winter added. "Fine, ask your questions after our meeting with Ozpin," Sterling groaned. Mithril let a victorious grin spread across her face. "What," Sterling nearly barked at her. "Nothing, just nice to see you with different expressions," Mithril giggled. Sterling just rolled his eyes.

"So, are you two dating," Ruby broke the silence. The rest of the group had similar mischievous grins on their faces, even Winter. "Miss Rose, I would like for you to keep your teenage imagination under control," Sterling growled. Mithril was too busy snickering to shoot a response back. "Ah, finally Ozpin's office," Sterling welcomed the sight of the elevators.

Winter POV

Ozpin's office was as large as ever. "Specialist Schnee, as I've already told you, I cannot offer Miss Vixen asylum, regardless of her circumstances," Ozpin sighed. _The one time he won't bend the rules._ "Ozpin, this is a matter of life and death, if Mithril doesn't receive asylum, the Atlas military will kill her on principle," Winter fumed. "I'm sorry, my hands are tied," Ozpin shook his head. "Ozpin, would you please reconsider," Sterling finally spoke with a hardened expression. "Mister Hound I've already," Ozpin began. "Then you can cancel our contract, I'll be heading back to Atlas with Mithril," Sterling interrupted him. Ozpin didn't look pleased, "if that is what you wish." "No, this falls on you," Sterling's expression twisted into a grisly grin. _What does he have up his sleeve._ "I mean, now that I remember everything, including a few of the machinations of a **certain woman in black** , maybe going back to Atlas won't be so bad," Sterling's words seemed to affect Ozpin. "I see, that changes things," Ozpin sighed. Ozpin began typing into his scroll for a moment. "Miss Vixen, you have been granted asylum, Mister Hound, I expect you to share what information you remember," Ozpin looked very displeased. Mithril snickered and hugged Sterling, "My hero." Sterling looked uncomfortable in the sudden embrace. "Please don't," Sterling groaned.

 **A/N: Please forgive the filler chapter.**

 **I kinda got a bit of writer's block, but I wanted to publish a chapter this week.**

 **I've thought of another story, What's left of her, it should be interesting. I haven't seen a story that has the same premise yet.**

 **Guilty Rose is coming soon, I'm building up chapters for it so it won't interrupt Grimm Hound's release date.**

 **I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Please review and follow if you like my story!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm really sorry for being late, life got stressful. Plus I probably used up too much creative juice on Guilty Rose, What's left of her, and a few other projects. I'll try to have another chapter out this week, but we'll see how that goes.**

 **I don't own RWBY or RoosterTeeth. I live near where they started, but that's a different matter.**

Mithril POV

 _Well, I guess it's time to tell her the truth._ Mithril, Winnie, and Team RWBY were all in Team RWBY's dorm, waiting for Mithril to explain her name. "So, are you going to tell us," Weiss asked while looking rather annoyed. Mithril sighed, "of course I am, I was just giving you one last chance to see the obvious." _Winnie did warn me._ "Well, I'm gonna go with the bandage method, we are twins," Mithril said while giving a slightly nonchalant hand gesture. Winnie sharply inhaled while the rest of the room was dead silent. "What," Weiss finally shrieked, much to the discomfort of mithril and the raven haired girl, Blake. "But Winter, you and mom, why didn't you tell me," Weiss babbled at her older sister. Winnie sighed and motion for Mithril to fully explain. "Yeah, that's because of an agreement between dad and mom, see, when she gave birth to us she wanted to keep both of us, but ears are a lot harder to hide than tails, so I got passed to dad while mom kept you, they agreed to never tell a soul about this, hell I only found out 'cause Winnie here called me Weiss last year," Mithril explained. Winnie cleared her throat, "please don't call me that, yes, she is telling the truth, after the incident where I refered to her by your name, we managed to piece together the truth and have been waiting for the right time to tell you." "Bullshit, mom told us never to tell you," Mithril laughed, "you should have seen Winnie's face when mom tore her a new one for finding out." "Don't call me that," Winnie chided her. "Now that the cat is out of the bag, can I be an actual sister to Weiss," Mithril Asked Winnie. Winnie cocked an eyebrow, but shrugged her approval. Mithril immediately hugged Weiss. "Ack, too tight, let go," Weiss pleaded. "No, you need a hug, and that bastard needs to beaten to an inch of his life, repeatedly," Mithril loosened her embrace, but wasn't letting go. Weiss looked baffled, but quickly understood what Mithril meant. Mithril took a deep breath and gave one last squeeze before letting go. "By the way, you need to put some meat on your bones, otherwise guys will have nothing to hang on to," Mithril chimed befor darting out of the room. Her exit was quickly followed by two indignant shrieks and a loud laugh. _Now I have two sisters to mess with._ Mithril smiled to herself as she wiped a tear away.

… **.Time Skip to Later That Night**

Sterling POV

"Why," Sterling growled while staring at the form on his bed. "Because I insisted," Mithril shot back from his bed. Sterling scowled at her. _My opinion of Ozpin is reaching dropping even further_. Sterling sighed and returned to scrolling through news articles, more out of habit than not. "Why did you make sure Ozpin gave me asylum," Mithril broke the silence this time. Sterling stopped and stared at his desk. "I never wanted you to be involved in what happened that night," Sterling sighed again, "Winter promised that you, and her, would be safe." The bed creaked as Mithril adjusted her position. "You are seriously more worried about me than yourself," Mithril giggled. Sterling put his scroll down, "it's hard to worry about yourself when you've been turned into an abomination." Mithril was silent for a moment, "it's hard to believe what they did to you."

" _The experiments were supposedly to produce soldiers capable of turning the power of grimm on their own kind," Sterling spoke with disgust. "I was recruited because my original semblance was conducive to their needs, at first, I was honored, then they began pumping grimm blood into my veins," Sterling continued, "eventually, the experiment succeeded, and I was corrupted." Sterling clenched his fist, "when I learned they planned to perform the experiment on others, I couldn't just stand by."_

"Not really, I was some random faunus who suited the needs of their experiments," Sterling sighed. Mithril growled but didn't say anything. After a few moments, Mithril spoke up, "You said you were corrupted, what does that mean." Sterling chuckled soberly, "I was a woodland wolf faunus before the experiment, now, you could say I am a beowolf alpha faunus." "What," she gasped to the amusement of Sterling. "I grew a tail and my hair turned black, apparently people don't notice because I also picked up habits of beowolf alphas as well," Sterling answered. _Don't forget, the more grimm I absorb, the more I turn into one._ Sterling let out a sigh and got up. "Well, I've got the day off tomorrow, and I have several matters to attend to," Sterling said while he stretched. Mithril took this cue to take a seductive pose, "then why don't you join me in bed." "No," Sterling deadpanned. Mithril pouted a bit. "Goodnight, Mithril," Sterling dismissed the woman in his bed while he laid down in a spare bed meant for Mithril.

Mithril POV

 _He's so much different than before._ Mithril looked over at the bed Sterling was in. _Always the serious one, but then again, he did have that experiment performed on him._ Mithril recalled all the times she saw him in Atlas. He always had that same cold expression. Even when she met him during his escape, he had that same expression. _It does look good on him._ Mithril blushed lightly at that stray thought.

Ozpin POV

Ozpin was trembling with a variety of emotions whie sitting in his office. _Only she could think of such a twisted plan, turning humans into grimm_. Ozpin wanted to call Ironwood to Beacon so he could beat the man himself for what he had done. _No, he was lied to as well, how could he resist soldiers that could use any enemy's power against them._ Ozpin seethed again. _How could I let this happen._

… **..Time Skip to the next day**

Sterling POV

Sterling Managed to get through the morning with only minor harassment from Mithril. Apparently, she was both a light sleeper and a terrible morning person. He added a coffee machine and coffee to his list of things to get. _Why did Ozpin agree to put her in my room._ Sterling mused on the enigma that was Ozpin's mind and Mithril's stubborness. _He always knows more than he'll ever tell, even when they need to know._ Sterling growled loudly to himself, startling a few of the people around him on the sidewalk. He realized what he had done and shuffled onward to a bar owned by a man named Junior.

 **A/N: So, what did you guys think. Fluff, plot, and fluffy plot all in one chapter. The story thickens with both Sterling's past and the fact that Mithril is Weiss' twin sister, fraternal by the way.**

 **I got to say, I really enjoy writing Mithril, I hope you guys enjoy reading her antics.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Please review and follow!**

 **P.S. about the paragraphing, I like writing it like an American novel, it's more natural to me. Guilty Rose will not be like this though. So for those who have a hard time reading big paragraphs, don't worry!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So I'm late again...I have no excuse besides life.**

 **Anyway, a little more fluffy stuff before I get back to actual plot.**

 **I have some responses to some of my recent reviews at the end.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **I don't own roosterteeth or rwby**

Sterling POV

 _What the hell am I doing._ Sterling questioned his recent life choices while carrying a drunken arctic fox faunus on his back. "You smell terrible," Mithril drunkenly giggled. "That's because you puked on me, now be a good girl like Miss Xiao Long and pass the hell out," Sterling commanded, much to the amusement of Mithril. "Ugh, can we switch Professor Hound, Yang's too heavy," Ruby whined. Sterling leaned over so Mithril puked on the sidewalk instead of on him again. Ruby turned green at this, "nevermind." "Thought as much," Sterling straightened up Mithril. The movement of his hands on her thighs elicited a coo from Mithril, "oh Sterling, we can't get into it here." "If you give me another hickey, I will drop you," Sterling growled. "Aww, why are you always such a stick in the mud," Mithril mumbled. "So how did you know to come help these two home," Ruby asked as they turned another corner. "I had met the Junior earlier today to get some information, I had to leave him my scroll number," Sterling began to explain. "You gave him your number and not me," Mithril interjected sounding slightly offended. "I expect useful information out of him," Sterling shot back. He immediately barked in pain as Mithril bit the back of his neck. "Ok, I deserved that," Sterling groaned, "anyway, he called me about a drunk girl calling my name, so yeah, I got a call." "Ah, so what did you want to know," Ruby said, obviously trying to keep the conversation going. "Nothing much, just needed information on a name," Sterling replied. Sterling suddenly felt fingers pinching his wolf ears. "So soft," Mithril giggled. _To think I worry about this girl_. Sterling debated on whether or not to chastise Mithril, but he found her drunken cooing far more appealing than the possibility of getting bit again. "Just don't pull on them," Sterling shot at her in mock defeat.

The group finally made it to the airfields in time to catch the last bullhead to Beacon. "Oh, can I fly back," Mithril shouted to the discomfort of Sterling. "I thought you passed out five minutes ago," Sterling grumbled. "Nope," Mithril giggled. "We'd better hurry, they're about to take off," Ruby said with a slight panic in her voice. Upon reaching the bullhead, they easily managed to find seats for everyone. "You know, it occurs to me Mithril, that you were not supposed to leave campus grounds under any circumstances," Sterling turned to the fox faunus in question. Mithril was avoiding eye contact with him. _Has she been pretending to be drunk._

Mithril POV

"Mithril, I risked going back to Atlas so you wouldn't face the death penalty, and you go to Vale to get drunk," Sterling's voice was colder than normal. Oh crap, h _e's seriously mad now_. Mithril finally glanced at Sterling. "I'm not good being cooped up," Mithral attempted to defend herself. Sterling's harsh glare old her it wasn't a sufficient defense. "I was peer pressured into it by Yang," Mithril tried, again to no avail. "Mithril, tell me the truth," Sterling's words stripped Mithril of any excuses she had left. "Alright, maybe getting charged with treason and having a guaranteed death sentence looming over me has had me stressed out," she said in defeat. Sterling's expression softened again, "I'm sorry." _He really hates that I got involved in this...mess._ "So, are you two dating or what, 'cause I'm confused," Ruby interjected. "Not you too, Your sister kept asking me the same question," Mithral groaned, "I'll let you handle this sister, Sterling." He raised an eyebrow before looking at Ruby, "Mithril and I are not dating at the current moment." "At the moment, what's that supposed to mean," Mithril took her turn to question the wolf faunus. "That is a discussion for when we are alone, wouldn't you agree," he answered flatly. _He's no fun to tease._ "I guess it would be," Mithril grumbled.

Finally back in their room, Mithril watched as Sterling read news articles from his scroll. "What are you looking for," Mithril broke the silence. "Nothing," Sterling replied. The silence weighed on them again for a time. Sterling set his scroll down, having finished whatever article he was reading. Sterling stood and turned to his bed. "Goodnight," he said softly.

Sterling POV

Sterling woke up half expecting an unconscious fox faunus laying on him. _I guess my luck isn't that bad._ Sterling stretched the sleep away. A quick glance revealed Mithril sleeping in her bed with her stomach comically showing. _I'm glad she can be so carefree in our current situation._ Sterling got up and went to work setting up the coffee machine he had purchased. He made a conscious effort to be completely silent, so as to not wake Mithril again. Sterling managed to get the machine set up without incident before he reached for the bag containing the actual coffee and filters. _Winter, I really hope you didn't lead me astray with this stuff._ Sterling grimaced remembering the misery of waking up Mithril by accident the previous morning. Upon opening the bag of coffee, the room was filled with the bittersweet smell of coffee and hazelnut. Sterling scooped the coffee grounds into the machine and pressed the brew button. Sterling winced when the machine whirred into life and a feminine groan came from behind him. _Brew faster._ "Coffee," Mithril's voice could barely be heard over the coffee machine. Sterling couldn't tell if it was a question or a statement. He deflated and turned to face his roommate, "How do you take it." "Two sugars and milk," the fox faunus sleepily said. _Huh, on the mark Winter_. "How are you feeling," Sterling decided to try his luck. "Like I jumped out of a bullhead head first without a parachute," the fox faunus grumbled after sitting up and cradling her head. The coffee machine finished brewing and Sterling immediately fixed two cups of coffee. Mithril took her cup and sniffed it. She squealed in delight before blowing on it and taking a long drink. She relaxed even further and let out a loud sigh. _Well, at least she likes it, and isn't trying to claw my face off again._

 **A/N: So yeah, sorry for more filler, I promise the next chapter will have legit plot.**

 **So responding publicly to reviews**

 **arata7kasuga**

 **I had him lose his memory temporarily so he could hide the truth of how he got his corruptedsemblance. But mostly to help build some suspense and mystery.**

 **Anzac-A1**

 **The jacket is Mithril's if you haven't figured it out yet.**

 **merendinoemiliano**

 **First, thank you for giving me so many reviews. Second, Mithril's and Weiss' father is a arctisc fox faunus. I'll give you two extra hints on who he is: he isn't a faunus in canon, and I've called his daughter 'Pilot Gurl'.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Follow and review!**


	12. REWRITE ANNOUNCEMENT

**Hey guys, long time huh?**

 **As all of you know, I stopped this story to write Guilty Rose. That hasn't set well with me recently and I'm planning a rewrite of this story.** **However, this rewrite will not be done for a while, I don't want too many stories going on at once.**

 **A LOT will change in the rewrite. I will take advice given on the original story as well as my own thoughts while rewriting.**

 **A quick list of confirmed changes:**

 **-Sterling Hound will not have amnesia, even I got annoyed with that.**

 **-Mithril will be introduced at the beginning of the story.**

 **-The Schnee's family situation will be unrecognizable. I'm changing it entirely because PLANS.**

 **-The plot will be different.**

 **-Certain dead and absent mothers will not be dead and absent.**

 **-Finally, the title. Grimm Hound: Silver Eyed Wolves.**

 **I would love more suggestions for the story, So please review or PM me.**


End file.
